1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new method for extracting propolis from clean raw propolis as well as unprocessed beeswax to obtain a dry propolis powder. In addition, the invention includes a unique water soluble dry propolis powder. Propolis is a resinous compound collected by honey bees from various plants and the buds of different trees. Propolis is also known as "honey bee glue" and is used by the bees to coat parts of the interior of the hive and to seal the cracks and crevices of the hive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existence of propolis, or honey bee glue, has of course long been recognized by apiarists. In fact, it has been variously described as both a blessing and a curse. While the substance has been largely ignored as a necessary, sticky evil associated with beekeeping, some rather surprising studies of propolis have been made with particular regard to commercial and therapeutic uses for the material. Most of the research has been conducted in Asian and European countries, but potential commercial uses for propolis have been acknowledged in the United States.
In a relatively brief article authored by Dr. F. B. Wells and published in the November, 1976 issue of the American Bee Journal at pages 512, 513 and 542, the potential for use of propolis and propolis-containing preparations for therapeutic purposes is outlined. As is indicated in that article, and the foot notes to the article, the majority of research on propolis has been undertaken in Great Britain, Denmark, Poland, Russia, Romania, Czechoslovakia, East Germany, Yugoslavia and Bulgaria. These reports are in general agreement that raw propolis consists essentially of approximately 55% resins and balsams, 30% wax, 10% ethereal oils and 5% pollen. However, it will be appreciated that the composition of propolis may vary and is dependent upon its geographic area and the season of its collection. Nevertheless, reported laboratory and clinical tests are quite consistent in their observations that propolis and propolis-containing compositions do exhibit bactericidal effects. It has been suggested that propolis may be responsible for the relatively low concentration of bacteria and molds in the atmosphere within bee hives. As early as 1965 three Romanian investigators reported that alcoholic extracts of propolis, drones and royal jelly had virulicidal activity against Type A influenza virus in vitro. Russian Pat. No. 267014 claims the efficacy of an alcoholic extract of propolis in combination with glycerin for treating conjunctivitis. Russian Pat. No. 232470 discloses and claims an alcoholic extract of propolis as part of a toothpaste composition possessing both prophylactic and antiseptic properties. Romania Pat. No. 48101 relates to a cosmetic lotion including an alcoholic extract of propolis also including boric acid. British Pat. No. 1,465,194 teaches a method comprising repetitive freezing and thawing of propolis to obtain a material suitable for subsequent therapeutic uses.
Thus, one must clearly admit that the preparation of alcoholic extracts containing propolis is well known and, further, that organic solvents are normally used to prepare the extracts. In fact, as the literature clearly teaches, ethyl alcohol might be termed the universally-accepted solvent. On the other hand, one must also admit that the literature is quite lacking in that it fails to teach controlled, reproducible methods for extracting propolis of known constituent composition. There is virtually no teaching in the prior art of any means for obtaining a water soluble propolis extract, and the literature repeatedly refers to propolis as being substantially insoluble.
It is therefore apparent that there is a great need in the art for a method of obtaining a substantially pure propolis extract of known and reproducible constituent composition. Furthermore, due to the recognized potential for using propolis extracts for therapeutic purposes, it would be extremely desirable if a water soluble extract could be obtained. It is therefore a purpose of this invention to provide a new extraction and purification process which is reproducible to obtain a dry propolis powder of known and relatively constant composition. A further object of the present invention resides in a method for obtaining a water soluble dry propolis powder which has heretofore not been reported.